Gli androidi del dottor Korby (episodio)
L'Enterprise trova l'archeologo dottor Roger Korby, dato per disperso da cinque anni, nel sottosuolo di un pianeta deserto con un gruppo di androidi sofisticati. Riassunto Teaser La si avvicina al pianeta Exo III per sapere che n'è stato del dottor Roger Korby, il cui ultimo messaggio è stato inviato cinque anni prima. Le due ultime spedizioni non sono riuscite a gettar luce su quanto accaduto a Korby e alla sua squadra. Nonostante ogni aspettativa, Korby e parte della sua spedizione sono sopravvissuti dopo essersi rifugiati nelle rovine del sottosuolo lasciate dagli abitanti, ora scomparsi, del pianeta. Prima parte Korby richiede che Kirk si teletrasporti da solo, spiegando che ha fatto scoperte che possono richiedere una decisione straordinaria da parte di Kirk. Ma quando viene a sapere che Christine Chapel, la sua fidanzata, si trova a bordo della nave, estende il proprio invito anche a lei. Kirk, Chapel, e Mathews, un ufficiale della sicurezza, esplorano le rovine, alla ricerca di Korby. Poco dopo incontrano il dottor Brown, l'assistente del dottor Korby, e Matthews cade in una grotta "senza fondo", lasciando da soli Kirk e la Chapel. Il dottor Brown sembra in qualche modo assente e distaccato, quasi non reagendo alla tragica caduta di Matthews. Incontrano anche Andrea, una donna splendida. Kirk incontra Korby, che sembra amichevole. Ma l'uomo insiste affinché non vi sia alcuna comunicazione con la nave. Questo non è accettabile per Kirk, specialmente da quando perde anche il contatto con Rayburn, che l'aveva lasciato all'entrata del complesso. Quando Brown minaccia Kirk, c'è una breve lotta durante la quale viene sparato a Brown – viene rivelato che non è umano, ma un androide complesso. Nel frattempo, il massiccio androide Ruk immobilizza Kirk e gli impedisce di fuggire. Seconda parte In un'altra stanza, Korby fa inviare a Ruk un messaggio all'Enterprise imitando la voce di Kirk, mentre Spock si era preoccupato circa il ritardo nel controllo di routine di Kirk. Korby avverte Kirk che se si muove o chiama Spock, Ruk non avrà altra scelta che aggredirlo. "Kirk" informa Spock che va tutto bene e di mantenere il contatto di routine e chiude la comunicazione. Korby informa Kirk che Ruk aveva curato i macchinari nelle rovine più a lungo di quanto possa ricordare. Con il suo aiuto e con le registrazioni trovate da Korby, hanno costruito Brown. Korby informa Kirk che Ruk ha ucciso Matthews e Rayburn, ma Korby afferma che questo è stato contro i suoi ordini. Korby fa imitare a Ruk altre voci, ma si arrabbia quando Ruk imita la Chapel. Ordina a Ruk di non far mai del male alla donna, e dietro richiesta di Kirk, aggiunge che deve ubbidire a tutti i comandi della Chapel. Kirk cerca nuovamente di scappare, ma Ruk è troppo veloce per lui. Il grosso androide lo solleva e lo scaglia attraverso la stanza come una bambola. Korby ritorna nella sala da pranzo principale per stare con Christine e Andrea. Kirk viene trattenuto da Ruk, e rivela il resto dei suoi piani sinistri a Kirk e Christine. Rivela poi che anche Andrea è un androide. Per far loro capire la natura del suo esperimento, Korby pianifica di dare ai due una dimostrazione personale. Poco dopo, Korby porta Christine nel suo laboratorio dove il duplicatore di androidi attira la sua attenzione. Korby ordina poi ad Andrea di girare leggermente la piattaforma e Christine è sorpresa di vedervi Kirk, legato da Ruk, nudo e privo di sensi. Terza parte Kirk viene poi fatto girare per farne una copia mentre una Christine scioccata osserva confusa, supplicando di interrompere il processo, ma Korby la ignora. Presto, il processo fisico viene completato. Korby dice che l'androide è una replica fisica perfetta del vero Kirk. Spiega poi che trasferirà tutti i ricordi di Kirk nell'androide per completare la duplicazione. Ma Kirk lo sente, e mentre Korby appronta la macchina, Kirk dice fra sé e sé, "Si faccia gli affari suoi, signor Spock, sono stanco della sua interferenza, bastardo, mi ha capito?" Lo ripete mentre i ricordi vengono copiati. Korby poi presenta il nuovo androide alla Chapel. "Come sta, Miss Chapel?"' Dopo l'esperimento, "Kirk" raggiunge la Chapel per pranzo, e le chiede se se la sentirebbe di ubbidire qualora le ordinasse di tradire Roger Korby. La Chapel dice, "La prego, non mi metta di fronte a una simile scelta." Il tono della conversazione gli fa perdere l'appetito, ma la donna incoraggia "Kirk" a mangiare. Con un sorriso, egli la informa che "Gli androidi non mangiano, Miss Chapel." La Chapel aveva parlato con la versione androide di Kirk per tutto il tempo. Korby, Ruk, e il vero Kirk, con addosso una tuta simile a quella di Korby, entrano e persino Kirk è impressionato. Fa alcune domande al proprio duplicato circa i dettagli sulla sua vita e famiglia, ma l'androide risponde a ogni domanda con precisione. Il duplicato di Kirk viene inviato a bordo dell'Enterprise per mettere al sicuro il pacchetto di comando contenente la rotta della nave. Korby ha intenzione di selezionare una colonia dove iniziare a costruire rimpiazzi androidi. Crede di poter creare una civiltà androide superiore, e ha intenzione di dimostrarlo. Kirk fa un terzo tentativo per fuggire e Ruk lo insegue, mentre la Chapel gli urla dietro, "Ti ordino di non fargli del male!" Ruk imita la voce della donna nel tentativo di stanare Kirk, ma Kirk non se la beve e attacca Ruk con una stalattite che si era staccata. Nella lotta, Kirk cade e rimane appeso pericolosamente al bordo di un altro precipizio profondo. Quarta parte Ma dopo averlo osservato per un momento, Ruk lo porta al riparo. Nel frattempo, sull'Enterprise, Spock è sorpreso dal ritorno inatteso di Kirk. Quando cerca di sapere qualcosa circa il dottor Korby, Kirk scatta, "Si faccia gli affari suoi, signor Spock. Sono stanco della sua interferenza, bastardo, mi ha capito?" Subito dopo questo scatto sorprendente, Kirk si fa di nuovo gentile; ritorna sul pianeta, lasciando uno Spock molto perplesso sulla nave. Rendendosi conto che c'è qualcosa che non va, mette insieme una squadra di sicurezza e si prepara a scendere sul pianeta. Ivi, il vero Kirk cerca di avere approcci romantici con Andrea, e questo la confonde, poiché non era stata programmata per lui. Kirk poi affronta Ruk e parla degli Antichi con lui. Kirk viene a saperne di più circa questa civiltà antica: essi avevano costruito delle macchine troppo perfette, ne avevano avuto paura, e avevano iniziato a spegnerle. La sopravvivenza ebbe la meglio sulla programmazione; gli androidi finirono per uccidere i loro creatori. Incitato da Kirk, Ruk si arrabbbia e capisce che Korby sta facendo la stessa cosa. Inizia a minacciare Korby, il quale è obbligato a distruggere Ruk. Nel frattempo, Andrea si imbatte nell'androide Kirk e cerca di ripetere gli approcci romantici, credendo che si tratti del vero Kirk. Quando l'androide la respinge, Andrea lo distrugge con un faser. In una lotta fra Kirk e Korby, si stacca una sezione di pelle dal dorso della mano di Korby, rivelando circuiti e luci. Anche Korby è un androide. Korby cerca di spiegare a una scioccata Chapel che, mentre era gravemente ferito, aveva costruito un corpo perfetto e vi si era trasferito. Afferma di essere ancora il vero Roger Korby, ma non riesce a dimostrare alcuna qualità veramente "umana". Questa caduta nel microcosmo di civiltà androide rivela i punti deboli della visione utopistica di Korby. Molto presto, persino lui se ne rende conto, e si punta contro il phaser, per fare fuoco e scomparire. Ma Andrea non riesce a trovare il proprio, e - confusamente - cerca di dimostrare il proprio amore per Korby. Mentr'ella lo bacia, Korby preme il grilletto, uccidendo entrambi. Spock e la squadra di sicurezza arrivano e incontrano Kirk e la Chapel. Quando Spock chiede a Kirk notizie del dottor Korby, Kirk risponde al primo ufficiale, "Il dottor Korby... non è mai stato qui." Sulla nave, la Chapel decide di rimanere a bordo dell'Enterprise. Spock dice poi a Kirk del suo dispiacere circa l'uso del termine "bastardo". Kirk risponde, "Me ne ricorderò, signor Spock... la prossima volta che mi troverò in una situazione simile." Diario di bordo *"Diario del capitano, data stellare 2712.4. Abbiamo ricevuto un segnale dal pianeta Exo III, il dottor Roger Korby è stato localizzato. Egli e parte della sua spedizione sono rimasti in vita grazie alla scoperta delle rovine sotterranee lasciate dagli abitanti scomparsi di questo mondo." Citazioni memorabili "Pensi che potrei amare una macchina?" "L'hai fatto?" : - Korby e Chapel, circa Andrea "Una cosa non è una donna." : - Korby, alla Chapel "Si faccia gli affari suoi, signor Spock. Sono stanco della sua interferenza, bastardo! Mi ha capito?" : - Kirk, impiantando un suggerimento mentale nel proprio duplicato androide "Mangiare è un piacere, signore. Sfortunatamente, non lo conoscerete mai." "Forse. Ma non morirò mai di fame, signore." : - Kirk e il proprio duplicato "Riesce a immaginare come sarebbe migliorata la vita se non ci fossero più la gelosia, la tirchieria, l'odio?" "Può anche essere migliorata eliminando l'amore, la tenerezza, i sentimenti. L'altro lato della medaglia, dottore." : - Korby e Kirk "Quella era l'equazione! Esistenza! Sopravvivenza! Si deve cancellare la programmazione!" : - Ruk, prima di esser distrutto da Korby "Io sono Roger Korby!" : - Korby, dopo che la sua vera identità viene svelata Retroscena Produzione * La prima stesura dello script di questo episodio è stata completata il . La stesura finale rivista è datata 27 luglio. * Questo è l'unico episodio che annovera tra i protagonisti l'infermiera Chapel. * Questo è stato il primo episodio a esser replicato dalla NBC il 22 dicembre .http://wikibin.org/articles/history-of-star-trek-on-nbc.html * Robert Justman ha montato personalmente i promo degli episodi per questa serie, alcuni dei quali contengono una narrazione speciale da parte di William Shatner, come in questo caso. I promo hanno un grande valore per gli studiosi di Star Trek perché sono l'unica risorsa filmata a esser rimasta (a parte i nastri con gli errori e i pezzi in mano dei fan) per il girato alternativo, le scene tagliate e altri dettagli perduti. * Justman ha anche selezionato le fotografie per i titoli di coda, e il suo senso dell'umorismo è spesso apparso in esse. L'immagine del grottesco pupazzo di Balok è stato volontariamente messo quale sfondo al nome di Herb Solow per la seconda stagione, ad esempio. Nei titoli di coda di questo episodio, ha fatto un altro dei suoi scherzi: quando l'accreditamento di Michael "Strong" appare da solo sullo schermo, l'immagine è quella di Ted Cassidy che mostra la sua "forza" sollevando William Shatner sopra la propria testa. * Un episodio del 1965 di The Outer Limits, avente come regista Justman, ha fornito il concetto sul quale è stato basato questo episodio. Quell'episodio, intitolato "The Brain of Colonel Barham" (con Robert Chadwick), raccontava anch'esso di un uomo morente che pensa di diventar onnipotente dopo che la propria coscienza viene trasferita in una macchina. Come nell'episodio Trek, dopo esser stato polverizzato alla fine della puntata, i colleghi dell'uomo giungono alla conclusione che l'ibrido non era veramente lui. * Questo è l'episodio dal quale deriva il famoso clip con Nimoy e il figlio Adam (che avrebbe poi diretto due episodi di Star Trek: The Next Generation) con le orecchie Vulcaniane. La prova di questo sta nella battuta di Nimoy, "Sta bene, capitano? Sembra stanco." pronunciata nell'episodio. * C'è un altro errore in questo episodio della prima stagione. In esso, il cast utilizza la macchina per la costruzione degli androidi di Korby come piattaforma per il ballo a go-go. Vi si può vedere Nichelle Nichols senza la parrucca di Uhura. * La camminata di Kirk nel turboascensore dai suoi alloggi è materiale filmico preso da Trappola umana. Non tiene in mano il pacchetto del comando che ha prelevato dalla propria cassaforte un momento prima. * Mentre buona parte della colonna sonora di questo episodio era stata composta in precedenza, alcuni brani sono stati composti appositamente da Fred Steiner. Il tema di Andrea sarebbe poi stato riutilizzato in Al di qua del Paradiso mentre Leila Kalomi cerca di spiegare la natura delle spore di Omicron Ceti III a Spock, mentre la musica associata a Ruk indicherà momenti di pericolo negli episodi futuri. * William Shatner (Kirk) bacia Sherry Jackson (Andrea) così forte che quando lei lo scosta si può vedere che il rossetto si trova sulle labbra di lui. Si può anche vedere che le labbra della donna sono gonfie a causa del bacio particolarmente brutale. Nel 1998, Sci-Fi Channel mandò in onda tutti gli episodi delle varie serie di Star Trek nel format completo, con l'aggiunta di interviste ad alcuni attori ospiti, protagonisti e staff di produzione. Venne intitolato "Star Trek Insights". Sherry Jackson disse in un'intervista, "Devo dire che quando mi ha baciata sullo schermo, mi ha davvero baciata!" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_lzNcefgVGY&feature=related. * Nella stessa intervista, la Jackson ha rivelato che il torace di Shatner dovette esser depilato per le scene in cui era un androide. * Il titolo deriva dalla ninna nanna: "What are little girls made of? Sugar and spice and everything nice" (Di cosa son fatte le ragazzine? Di zucchero, e spezie, e di tutto ciò che è buono). * In una parte dell'episodio, la Chapel chiede a Spock se sia mai stato fidanzato; questo accadrà in "Il duello". Cast * Budd Albright era apparso precedentemente in una partecipazione non accreditata nel ruolo dello sfortunato marinaio Barnhart in Trappola umana. * DeForest Kelley (McCoy), James Doohan (Scotty) e George Takei (Sulu) non appaiono in questo episodio. Insieme a Missione di pace e L'ammutinamento - seconda parte, questo è uno dei tre episodi dopo i pilot in cui Kelley non appare. Set ed oggetti di scena * Brown ed Andrea usano le pistole laser di vecchio stile viste nei pilot ed in Trappola umana. * Nella fotografia di Korby sullo schermo della postazione di Spock, l'uomo indossa una maglia vista in . * Il grafico di Exo III mostrato sullo schermo di Spock verrà nuovamente visto nell'infermeria della in La ragnatela Tholiana. * Le stesse immagini delle distese di ghiaccio, usate per rappresentare la superficie di Exo III, saranno riutilizzate e riviste su uno dei dischi dell'Atavachron che Spock guarda in . Costumi * Per testare l'efficacia del costume e del trucco del personaggio di Ruk, interpretato da Cassidy, i produttori fecero incontrare a Cassidy un commerciante d'abiti mentre era truccato e vestito da Ruk. Sicuramente, il commerciante, che pensava di dover incontrare Gene Roddenberry, fu così spaventato dal personaggio intimidatorio di Cassidy, che riuscì a malapena a prenderne le misure. Tuttavia, l'uomo alla fine si riprese, e Roddenberry finì per acquistargli alcuni pantaloni. (The Making of Star Trek) * Al contrario, il costume con poca stoffa di Andrea non ha mai mancato di venir accolto in maniera entusiastica sia che si trattasse di zittire un commissario irritante quando l'attrice glielo mostrava, sia che si trattasse di mostrarlo a una convention di fantascienza e la modella si trovasse attorniata da parecchi uomini, tra cui Harlan Ellison, che le chiedevano di uscire con loro. Questo accadde probabilmente al a nel settembre 1966. Allan Asherman nomina il modello del costume di Andrea quando descrive tale evento nel suo libro Star Trek Compendium. Star Trek fece la sua prima apparizione a questa convention, con Gene Roddenberry in persona che proiettò quale presentazione speciale. Continuity * Sherry Jackson sembra entrare nella stessa stanza due volte per far rapporto a Korby dopo aver sparato col faser all'androide Kirk. È possibile, tuttavia, che sia entrata in un corridoio di collegamento dopo aver distrutto l'androide, e che la sua successiva apparizione negli alloggi di Korby non sia altro che il suo arrivo da quel corridoio. * Questo episodio segna l'ultima apparizione dei primi faser di tipo 2 di color bianco e nero. Sarebbero stati rimpiazzati da modelli più dettagliati di color blu-grigio e nero. * Un punto chiave della parodia delle convention di Star Trek al Saturday Night Live, con William Shatner, è stata la domanda di un fan circa la combinazione della cassaforte di Kirk. La combinazione presente in questo episodio è differente da quella in Al di qua del Paradiso, La ragnatela Tholiana e L'inversione di rotta. Apocrifo * Questo episodio ha prodotto un sequel col romanzo Double, Double di Michael Jan Friedman. In esso, un altro androide Brown torna dalla spedizione, trova Korby e gli altri "morti," e crea un nuovo androide Kirk. Gli androidi tentano nuovamente di mettere in atto il piano di Korby, impossessandosi dell'Enterprise e della Hood mentre predispongono l'allontanamento del Kirk originale. Timeline di produzione * Soggetto rivisto di Robert Bloch: * Prima stesura della sceneggiatura di Robert Bloch: * Stesura rivista: * Filmato: – * Data di messa in onda originale: * Data di messa in onda della replica: Uscite su nastro e su DVD *Uscita originale negli Stati Uniti su Betamax: *Uscita originale su VHS nel Regno Unito (nastro con due episodi, CIC Video): Volume 6, numero di catalogo VHR 2253, data d'uscita sconosciuta *Uscita su VHS negli Stati Uniti: *Ri-uscita nel Regno Unito (nastro con tre episodi, CIC Video): Volume 1.4, *Uscita originale su DVD negli Stati Uniti (disco singolo): Volume 5, *Facente parte del cofanetto TOS Stagione 1 DVD *Facente parte del cofanetto TOS Stagione 1 HD DVD *Facente parte del cofanetto TOS Stagione 1 Blu-ray Collegamenti e riferimenti Personaggi ed interpreti * William Shatner nel ruolo del capitano Kirk Altri personaggi ed interpreti * Leonard Nimoy nel ruolo del signor Spock Attore ospite * Michael Strong nel ruolo di Roger Korby Con la partecipazione di * Sherry Jackson nel ruolo di Andrea * Ted Cassidy nel ruolo di Ruk :E: * Majel Barrett nel ruolo di Christine Chapel E con * Nichelle Nichols nel ruolo di Uhura * Harry Basch nel ruolo di Brown * Vince Deadrick nel ruolo di Mathews * Budd Albright nel ruolo di Rayburn Attori non accreditati * Eddie Paskey nel ruolo di Leslie Controfigure * Paul Baxley nel ruolo della controfigura di William Shatner * William Blackburn nel ruolo della controfigura di William Shatner * Denver Mattson nel ruolo della controfigura di Budd Albright Riferimenti 500000 anni fa; 2261; 2265; androide; medicina archeologica; sistema nervoso autonomo; bio-ricerca; Cesare, Giulio; pacchetto di comando; circuiti corticali; Earth Colony II; Ferris; geisha; Hitler, Adolf; Kirk, George Samuel; Kirk Android; Khah, Genghis; Maltuvis; Midos V; Antichi; Orione; Pasteur, Louis; Accademia della Flotta Stellare Collegamenti esterni * * The revised final draft of the script in formato PDF |next= |lastair= |nextair= |lastair_remastered= |nextair_remastered= }} Categoria:Episodi TOS de:Der alte Traum en:What Are Little Girls Made Of? (episode) es:What Are Little Girls Made Of? fr:What Are Little Girls Made Of? (épisode) ja:コンピューター人間（エピソード） nl:What Are Little Girls Made Of? pl:What Are Little Girls Made Of? ru:Из чего сделаны девочки? (эпизод) sv:What Are Little Girls Made Of?